


βίος

by Melissalawliet15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, RivaMika Week, levixmikasa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissalawliet15/pseuds/Melissalawliet15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importaba cuantas promesas se hiciera Levi. El hilo rojo es irrompible. Una niña rota y un hombre roto, eso es lo que ambos eran, al final no son muy diferentes. "No importa cuantas veces muera, cuantas veces te olvide; estoy segura de que te encontrare de nuevo y me enamorare de ti " había dicho Mikasa, él la miro. Así es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	βίος

**Prólogo**

_"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño, que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."_

_La vida es sueño-Calderón_

Mikasa corría sin rumbo mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su vestido blanco, el hombre que la seguía había tratado de hacer que quedase inconsciente de un golpe, la niña había logrado escapar, pero al parecer no sería suficiente, aquel hombre era de estatura media y desde el punto de vista de la pequeña él daba miedo. La cargo dirigiéndose a un callejón cuando logró atraparla. Mikasa miró a su alrededor, un lugar en el que las personas caminaban despreocupadas y actuaban como si nada pasara ¿en dónde se encontraba?, no reconocía el lugar... nunca había estado allí antes.

_Ella grito y pataleó, pero nadie le prestaba atención, era como si no la escucharan, pero se dio cuenta de que la ignoraban, cuando unos cuantos, lejos de ayudarla, solo le dedicaban miradas extrañas. Miradas de desprecio. Mikasa no entendía ¿porqué no hacían nada? ¿era realmente tan importante ese hombre como para que dejaran que hiciera lo que quiera? ¿que tipo de personas eran esas?_

_Habían llegado al oscuro y estrecho lugar, la niña fue arrojada contra la pared, se sentó en el suelo y miro sus manos sucias sobre el lodo. Era tan débil. Un quejido se escucho y Mikasa observo con los ojos muy abiertos la escena frente a ella, aquel malnacido se encontraba siendo estrangulado por un hombre de cabello negro, Mikasa pudo ver el cuchillo envuelto en la tela blanca y mugrienta que el sostenía en una mano, también logro ver un hilo de sangre correr por su brazo, él estaba herido_

_-Una mierda como tu, es algo que realmente odio- él había dicho antes de encajar la afilada hoja en su cuello_

Él la había mirado con sus pequeños ojos grises y Mikasa sostuvo agradecida la mirada, claramente él no le haría daño, él parecía _bueno_. Levi, al estar convencido de ello, se arrodillo ante la niña y esta vez la miro fijamente, con una mirada fugaz y fría. Ella no tenía miedo, entonces, en ese momento fue cuando Levi extendió una navaja hacia Mikasa. Ella sostuvo entre sus manos el metal, cuando él se levanto y le dio una última mirada. No se permitiría olvida ese rostro nunca, por nada del mundo.

Mikasa lo observo marcharse guardando el regalo entre su ropa y al perderle de vista ella volvió a casa, junto a sus padres.

Ahora no sabía a donde ir, ella no tenía a donde ir y las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ella habían muerto; se encontraba huyendo sola, corriendo con toda la intención de salvar su propia vida.

Entre sus manos se encontraba el regalo que hace tiempo había recibido, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, suponía que esa era la idea principal del regalo, la razón por la que el hombre de ojos grises le había obsequiado aquella arma, Mikasa estaba segura de ello y sin importar que él no la mirara ahora, sin importar que él nunca se enterara, ella se encargaría de cumplir la silenciosa petición.

Estaba manchada de sangre, de nuevo, así como aquel día, se encontraba sentada en el suelo sintiendo la mirada de tres de los hombres que la habían seguido durante esos días, el cuarto, se encontraba tirado a unos metros de Mikasa, por supuesto, la niña se había encargado de matarlo pero a cambio sólo consiguió ser lastimada por los demás. No importaba cuanta fuerza de voluntad tuviera, no era lo suficiente mente fuerte para enfrentarse a ellos sola.

* * *

9 de julio, año 852

La observo caminar por el extenso pasillo de ese lugar en ruinas, era una hermosa pero misteriosa chica, parecía un fantasma con su cabello oscuro ondeando al viento, ignorándolo completamente. ¿Como demonios se atrevía a ignorarlo?, a no darse cuenta de su presencia... era extraño ¿que estaba haciendo el ahí cuando debería seguir al frente de su escuadrón?, guiándolos hacia un lugar seguro. La simple pregunta era estúpida. Pero ahí estaba ella, la había visto antes recibiendo ordenes de Erwin, cuando antes recibía ordenes de el, nadie sabia nada de ella excepto el, pero lo único que interesaba ahora era el hecho de que era una excelente soldado... una hermosa y excelente soldado. El había visto mucho mas en esa chica.

Un libro abierto.

No importaba lo que había sucedió en el pasado, ahora el no era nadie para Mikasa y estaba bien así, ella podría encontrar a otra persona si, lo haría y la dejaría por mas que le molestara, por mas celos que sintiera, Levi sabia que eso era lo mejor, no para ambos pero si para ella y con eso el estaba bien.

Decidió hablarle, darle ordenes, el era su superior. Podía hacerlo.

-Oye, hemos terminado con los titanes así que vamos- Ella poso su mirada grisácea y fría sobre el sargento. Pasaron largos segundos, Levi solo se preguntaba si ella lo obedecería... no se movía, solo lo miraba. Una tortura. Le dio la espalda y camino, unos segundos después escucho los pasos que lo seguían.

Sabia de el, el segundo al mando, una figura misteriosa dueña de una mirada aparentemente indiferente que parecía querer traspasarla, el mejor soldado de la humanidad, no conocerlo era casi un pecado, si alguno de los inútiles de la ciudad se encontrase con una persona ignorante ante el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, seguro lo mirarían como bicho raro... ¿como no iban a conocer a quien les salva el culo? había pensado Mikasa.

No podía evitar recordar las veces que ese hombre también la había salvado a ella. Y no sabia porque él lo hacia.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"Nunca podría mirar a otro lado, estoy perdido en ti"

Lost - Red

_Según la mitología griega, los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándoles a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad._

10 de julio, año 852

Cuando lo encuentras es como mirarte a un espejo, te ves a ti mismo pero en otra energía, otra polaridad. Le reconoces inmediatamente porque las miradas van al fondo del alma.

Entonces Mikasa lo miro.

Se encontraban _juntos_ observando el cielo, sin peleas, sin miradas de odio. Simplemente disfrutando el encontrarse uno al lado del otro, pero Mikasa no sabía porque se encontraba ahí, en esa situación y ese lugar, en ese momento… con el sargento Levi y aún mas importante, no podía explicar la razón por la que se sentía tan cómoda al lado de ese hombre, quizás seria el simple hecho de que se encontraba al lado del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, quien sabe. Al lado de alguien así, tu vida estaba asegurada, después de todo, una manada de titanes podrían aparecer en ese momento y Levi la protegería a toda costa –  _por supuesto que lo haría, Levi daría su vida por ella_  -

Estaba segura de que no lo odiaba, no, a pesar de la golpiza que le había dado a su  _casi_  hermano Eren, a pesar de los castigos que recibía. Mikasa estaba completamente segura de que no era odio, no, solo era simple coraje el que sentía... y si lo odiara, si quisiera matarlo, ella tendría que luchar mucho para poder hacerlo.

No  _es_ necesario

Mikasa era castigada continuamente, según el sargento Levi, Ackerman no era lo suficientemente buena – aún no lograba vencerlo – el podría darle una paliza, el trapearía el piso con ella, para él, eso no seria un problema  _no importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenga, ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte._ A la vista de todos, Levi simple y sencillamente no estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de la soldado, pero él es Levi y nadie cuestionará sus decisiones. No existía ningún problema con tener a otro ser humano tan fuerte como él.

En uno de los entrenamientos, una de las veces en las que Mikasa yacía en el suelo, con las muñecas sobre la cabeza, bajo el cuerpo del sargento y una daga de madera contra su cuello; él la había mirado diferente. Él la miro de una manera extraña, una que ella no era capaz de explicar, fue una mirada fugaz, del tipo que te dejan atrapado, una de esas  _miradas que llegan al alma_.

Mikasa Ackerman no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera. Nunca en su vida – o en su memoria – había experimentado algo así. No podría encontrar las palabras para definirlo, simplemente había sentido algún tipo de  _descarga_ eléctrica. Un contacto entre sus dos almas, unidas por el hilo rojo del destino y separadas por el poder de Zeus.

_"Nunca pensé que se pudiera besar con la mirada"_ pensó Mikasa, pero después, después cuando llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, muchas preguntas surgieron ¿porqué había pensado eso? ¿era en realidad "besar con la mirada"? ¿porqué con él? pero,  _"A Levi no parecía molestarle"_ entonces, si el sentimiento era mutuo y nadie se animaba a dar queja, no tenía nada mas que pensar... SI. Si lo tenía. ¿Qué pensaba Levi?, quizás eso era una de las cosas mas importantes y descifrarlo seria en verdad un problema. Quizás se sentían de la misma manera y si era así, ¿que pasaría después?

El tiempo no podía detenerse, el intercambio de miradas se había prolongado lo suficiente como para que Levi se inclinara, tomara su rostro y la besara. Pero no sería así. Porque no solo se lo había prometido a si mismo, si no también a ella… le había prometido a Mikasa una vida sin dolor y esta era la oportunidad, una que no se repetiría nunca más. Por esa razón él debía alejarse, esa situación era peligrosa, el estar los dos solos en ese lugar, es mucho mas peligroso que si estuvieran siendo observados por un gran grupo de mocosos. Levi podría no dejarla ir.

-"Aún no estas a mi nivel"- disfrazo su mirada con decepción y ella lo noto

Ella no estaba a su nivel, era cierto. Pero esa la razón por la que Mikasa se encontraba allí, por eso le había pedido que la entrenara  _él._ El soldado, su superior. Levi se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras Mikasa lo observaba, aún estaba estática, él había cortado la  _conexión_  de golpe – "antes eras capaz de hacerlo" – murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible y aun así ella lo había escuchado

\- "¿Disculpe?"-

-"... Limpia los baños Ackerman"- la miro sobre su hombro -"recuerda que si no lo hacías bien te castigaría"- Levi devolvió su mirada al frente y se marcho, lo único que Mikasa podía hacer era obedecerlo porque la única condición para ser entrenada por el, había sido esa. Ella sería castigada cuando no hubiera progreso. Era justo. Porque el tiempo que el sargento Levi invertía en ella, podría usarlo trabajando en su oficina preparando cualquier informe y limpiar era la única paga. Estaban bien así.

A veces, durante los castigos, Levi se quedaba junto a Mikasa porque supuesta mente, debía vigilar que el trabajo lo hiciera ella. - _Observarte es suficiente-_. Aunque sabía que no sería capaz de  _tratar_  de verle la cara de estúpido. Solo estaba ahí, presente y en silencio porque quería estar con ella, cualquier otra razón no era mas que una excusa. Por eso ambos estaban ahí, sentados observando el cielo -sus lugares en el mundo, eran uno al lado del otro- y sin importar que Mikasa no pudiera explicar la sensación que causaba la presencia del sargento , Levi lo entendía perfectamente -  _la confusión era casi palpable_ \- , él sabía lo que estaba pasando, así como también sabía porque estaban allí.

Así que Levi cortaría los lazos de nuevo, se había encargado de hacerlo antes, de reprimirse a si mismo, esto no era un problema. Él se puso de pie y mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre ambos Levi se alejo, se fue como el sol se iba al llegar la luna, ese momento no había sido nada mas que un eclipse, uno de los tantos eclipse que habían tenido  _el sol y la luna_.

Y como cada noche, la luna solo lo vio marcharse.

.

.

En realidad no había otra forma aceptable con la que Mikasa le pudiera agradecer a Levi todo lo que había hecho, las veces que la salvo, los días que la cuido cuando se recuperaba de sus heridas y su presencia, ni si quiera ella misma sabía lo mucho que la había ayudado la presencia de Levi, porque de esa manera se entero de que no estaba sola, no hubo muchas palabras, mucho menos respuestas; el rostro de Levi fue el primero que ella vio al despertar aquella tarde. Se sintió a salvo, aún  _sin saber_  quien era.

_"Yo estoy contigo, te llevare a través de todo_

_no voy a dejarte"_

_Not alone – Red_

_24 de octubre, año 844_

Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par, se encontraba sobre una cama de sabanas blancas y un olor a limpio impregnaba la habitación. A través de la puerta y aún sin moverse, Mikasa podía escuchar varias voces discutir al otro lado de la pared pero ella no entendía sus palabras, el sonido llegaba a sus oídos como un susurro. La curiosidad gano ante el miedo y envuelta en sus sucias ropas la niña se deslizo sigilosamente entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿cómo nos vamos a hacer cargo de ella? ustedes dos...¿saben los problemas que tendremos? un niño come más y se enferma mas rápidamente- la voz de un hombre dominaba la sala, era obvio que estaban hablando de ella ¿quienes eran? -¿qué pasa si ella tiene familiares?, pensarán que la hemos secuestrado- era la misma voz de antes, Mikasa no tenía mas familia y si esas personas la aceptaban quizá su única opción sea quedarse con ellos.

-"La he traído yo, me encargare de ella"- Levi había estado escuchando en silencio las palabras de Farlan, él estaba al tanto de todas las dificultades que se presentarían y estaba seguro de que podría cuidarla, el tiempo que ella quiera quedarse

-Has dicho que habías ayudado a esa niña antes, la quieren por su raza"-

-"me encargare de ella"-

-"memento morí... entonces ¿a qué le temes?"- La pregunta de Levi había silenciado la habitación, Isabel y Farlan no entendían sus razones, pero después de unos minutos, Isabel no necesito pensarlo, su "gran hermano" no necesitaba una razón para ayudar a la niña, después de todo, él la había salvado a ella hace años.

-"Yo la quiero ayudar"- Los dos hombres miraron a Isabel

« _Recuerda que morirás_ » " _memento morí...", porque nada dura._

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose alerto a Mikasa, quien rápidamente volvió a posicionarse sobre la cama y unos instantes después sintió los amigables ojos de Isabel sobre ella, la joven sonrío a Mikasa -"solo espero que no hayas escuchado todo eso, Farlan es un pesimista"- la niña vacilo un poco en el momento en que Isabel extendió su mano hacia ella

-"Esta bien, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, ademas necesitas un baño. Levi se enojara si ensucias mas su cama"- ¿Levi? ¿quién era Levi? Mikasa tomo la mano de Isabel y mientras esta la guiaba hacia el baño, la niña trataba de recordar como es que había llegado allí.

-Mi nombre es Isabel, Levi dijo que te llamas Mikasa..."- la voz de Isabel no paraba de resonar en el cuarto, ella quería conocer bien a la niña, pero Mikasa no podía dejar de pensar...

_"¿Levi es quien me trajo?..."_

Después del baño, Isabel llevo a la niña ante Farlan, este la miro dudoso, ¿en realidad una niña sería un problema?

-Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, sabemos que no es necesario que lo apruebes Farlan- Levi había estado sentado algo lejos presenciando la escena

-Entiendo-

Isabel miro a Mikasa con alegría reflejada en sus ojos, ella podía quedarse. Tomo la mano de la niña y se marcho a su habitación

"¡vamos Mikasa, dormirás conmigo!" dicho esto ambas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta


End file.
